


The fall

by Tired_gay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, M/M, klance, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_gay/pseuds/Tired_gay
Summary: Keith struggles to deal with lance dying.





	The fall

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: bad grammar and probably spelling too
> 
> Yes lads I’m doing the “Let’s kill Lance” trope because why not?  
> Keith is just really easy to make sad.   
> I’ve no idea what the title is. I was going for “fake deep”

Keith had heard people talk about death before. It usually contained the phrase “it all happened so fast.” But Lance’s death wasn’t fast. Maybe that would’ve been better. Lance’s death was agonisingly slow. Slow enough for Keith to process and remember how the pool of blood grew underneath his body, slow enough for him to know what passes across someone’s face in their last moments. His brain wouldn’t let him forget. It replayed again.   
Lance was their on the floor a warm puddle of blood spreading beneath him. Keith was kneeled hyperventilating over him. He feels something hot and sticky soaking his knees. Lance opens his mouth, where more blood comes out.  
“Keith-“ His voice is soft and calm.   
“No, no! You shouldn’t be speaking. We’re going to wait for assistance and I’m- I’m going to apply pressure to the wound.” The words had spilled out of Keith’s mouth in one long string. He tentatively pushed down on Lance’s chest causing a sharp gasp of pain. Keith stopped immediately, running a blood-stained hand through his hair in panic.  
“Keith please, listen, before I go-“  
“But you’re not going.” A sob broke out and Keith clamped a hand over his mouth. Tears tracked paths through the grime on his face. “Save your strength.”  
“I love you Keith.” Lance looked peaceful, he had accepted that there was no preventing it. A small smile warmed his face.   
Keith placed a hand underneath Lance’s head crying loudly with rasping breath. He brought Lance into him as he went limp in his arms.   
Keith was still sitting in his clothes, caked with dark red patches of Lance’s blood. It was cracked and crumbling onto his sheets. A body blocked the only light source of the hall.   
“You should get changed.” Shiro’s voice was soft with sympathy. “Maybe shower or at least undress.”  
Keith shook his head, staying silent, staring at the blank wall opposite. Shiro sighed. “I know it sounds stupid but it will get better. Just try and remember that.” He leaves, closing the door, leaving Keith in the dark. Alone with his memories.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry?


End file.
